only one
by roxaslover111
Summary: yuki cross likes two guys. but which one will she choose? either way, there can only be one.
1. Chapter 1

yuki was sitting in class, not even paying attention to the teacher, then she felt something hit the back of her head. she turned to see what it was, but when she turned around she got hit agian, when she finally got a chance to see who it was... --.--" it was zero.

"zero cut it out!" she whispered

"well im bored. i cant wait to go to sleep." he said. looking away, yuki turned around with a stubborn look on her face. how in the world was she supposed to ask zero out if he was always teasing her? it was like that ever since highschool started. it only took seconds until she was happy again. she could never hate zero. she knew him for four years!

the bell rang and it was the last class of the day, which meant, it was twilight. soon, the night class would be going to class.

"wow. what happened to your neck yuki? whats the bandage for?" some girl said to yuki. But

before she could get a word out, zero's eyes were looking in her direction, as if he was waitng for the answer.

"um... i fell and scraped it on the dorm stairs." she said with a sweat above her head. then zero walked away somewhat ashamed and pissed off like usual. as yuki slowly tagged from behind him and looked at the ground.

"zero. we cant get around this... you need to talk about your problem." yuki said grabbing his arm. zero turned to her/

"what problem?" zero said looking at her...

"ever since you drank my blood you have been acting weird."yuki said

"well... we can talk when we're off guard." zero said then he tugged away from her grip easily and walked away.

"zero wait." yuki said with a tear going down her face. zero heard her cry and walked over.

"what?" zero asked blandly.

"do you hate me?" she said looking him in the eyes. zero looked shocked that she would think such a thing. then he slightly grinned for a second.

"i could never hate you. but we gotta go so come on." he said wiping her tears.

at the night classes dorm

"kya!!!!" all the fangirls screamed.

"kuran!!!! can i shake your hand!?!?!?" another called out.

"this is the part of the day i hate the most..." zero said guarding

"whats the matter zero?" yuki said

"well.. im in pain... and i cant just ditch right now... it would make it pretty obvious if i left right now." he said. its okay. hang in there.. only like five more minutes.

"thats it girls!!!! get out of here... NOW!!!!" yuki yelled. then all the girls got mad and left. by then zero was kneeling because of the pain.

"zero!" yuki said running over there, and kaname tagging afterward.

"get the hell away from me." zero said to kaname. kaname took a blood tablet out and a bottle of water.

"im not taking that tablet." zero snapped at yuki

"here. this can help you." yuki said handing it to zero. he drank it quickly swallowing it. then he fainted and fell on his side.

"Zero!" yuki screamed patting him trying to get him to wake up. yuki shook him, as kaname walked over to the night class and told the rest of them to go inside and get ot class.

yuki was still patting him, and zero sprung over to her, he hugged her trying not to cry from the pain.

"Yuki. please. help me out." zero said hugging her even harder.

"it will be okay zero! it will all be okay!"yuki said crying. kaname watched them and he saw zero give him a scoul.


	2. the first kiss, who got her first kiss?

Kaname glared at Zero, and stepped forward. He put his hand on Yuki's shoulder and gave her a friendly, but serious look.

"please move yuki..." Kaname sighed, as he lifted Zero up by the arm. He pulled him up very hard so that he could stand.

"Don't touch me damnit!" Zero tried to yell, barely able to stand. As hard as he tried, and he still could puul away from Kuran.

"Zero, I don't like you, and you don't like me. but I'm bringing you to the headmaster." Kaname explained keeping a stern face.

"Thank you Kaname." Yuki said whiping the sweat off her forhead.

"I can walk for myself!" zero said shoving Kuran to the side, and walking forward. With that, Kaname turned ans walked away, Zero footsteps ahead of him, Leaving Yuki to stare as they faded into shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaname and Zero were nearing the headmaster's office. Zero was getting weaker and weaker. As he fell, Kaname ran over and caught him. Zero managed to escape Kurans grasp.

"Why are you helping me?" He said angrily as Kaname lifted him up once more,and they started walking at a moderatly fast pace.

"Does it matter?" Kaname said as he walked swiftly,"I'm doing you a favor, accept it."

"No! I wont accept it! And i wont accept you getting closer to Yuki! You're dangerous! And your not like us, me and her both! Your part of the night calss! So leave her alone, and accept THAT!" Zeor yelled as they walked through the door. Kaname walked up the last few steps and sighed.

"your welcome" He said as he knocked on the door. No one was answering... Just their luck to get stuck waiting for the Headmaster to arrive.

"Just open the door and let me in, i can just wait for him to come back... alone" Zero said waiting for Kaname to leave the shadowed room. Zero had already made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Okay.Goodnight. you should get some rest." Kaname said walking towards the door.

"Kuran! wait!" Zero said with a harsh tone.

"what do you need, Zero? I'm late" Kuran said somewhat annoyed of the wait.

"im serious when i say not to go by Yuki, im serious. Leave her alone!" Zero said staring at Kaname.

"well... im serious when i say im not going to completely ignore her, just because of your pitiful requests." kaname said," If its that important, then why don't YOU tell her how you feel." Kaname said walking into the lit doorway. Almost a split second later, Zero had Kaname held up by the collar of his shirt, pinned to the wall.

"I'm serious! Stay away from her!" Zero yelled. Right as he said that, kaname walked around him towards the headmasters desk.

"I'm sorry. Zero. I dont care if you threaten my life. I will still talk to yuki, and i will still be in her life" Kaname said walking towards the door once more, "Goodnight... Zero."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki walked up to the door way to the dorms...

"why do i feel pain on my arm?" She looked at her uniform only to realize blood. She was only a few yards away from the dorms. She gasped quicky. "Zero must have scratched me."

"you think too much. " Whispred a familiar voice. she turned quicky ready to fight "Who is there?... Aido? Kain?" Just then, someone whisped behind her.

"You guessed correctly about the aido part." he said lifting her arm and smelling the blood."your blood is so strong." Aido said leaning in to bite her.

"Get away from her... aido" a voice said coming from the shadows. walking forward, revealing himself.

"but Kaname." Aido said grinning, just inches away from yuki's arm. yuki then elbowed him in the face and ran towards Kuran.

"Go to the Headmasters office... NOW!" Kaname yelled.

"okay... but i have one thing to say..." Aido said putting his hands into his pockets. " I dont know what is going on between you two... but its annoying. End it... for the night classes sake. Its sickening" He said with a grin as he walked away,waving. yuki blushed massively. Kuran just tried hard not to blush.

"...er... he uh." Kaname mannaged to say

"No it's my fault. you dont have to protect me you know. i know he was just saying that to get us to believe we both like eachother." she said walking towards the dorms.

"you know... Yuki..." Kaname said as he grabbed her wrist. " Everything you just said is wrong." he pulled Yuki very close. " It _isn't _your fault. I _do_ have to protect you. and what Aido said, about us 'having something' wasnt a lie... i.. think we _do_ have something."

"I'm sorry. Kuran, i have to go back to the dorms now." Yuki said trying to walk away. then Kaname pulled her close again, just that instead of meeting eyes, they met lips. Yuki, mezmorized by Kurans lips, stopped struggling. they stoped kissing and she tried to walk away, but Kuran hed her closer.

"I don't want to lose you Yuki." he said, finally letting her go.

"okay." she sid, running to the dorms.

_What am i supposed to say to Zero? what is going on?_


End file.
